CROSSFIRE - THE NEXT GENERATION
by Desktop Dragon
Summary: (Originally posted in 2017) A One-Shot sequel to my story 'Completely With You' where I revisited Gideon & Eva 18 years down the line and find out how their little family has evolved. I DO NOT OWN THE CROSSFIRE SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS.


**AUTHORS NOTE: (originally posted back in 2017) I wrote this one shot after the response from readers to my story '**_**Completely With You**_**' which was my take on how the Crossfire series should've ended rather than the combined dogs dinner of 'Captivated by You' and 'One with You' that we got. I got a lot of requests via PM for a sequel to that story, but I thought I'd brought the story to a satisfactory conclusion and felt that it didn't really need one. However, the response was so great at that time I wrote this one shot just to give people who had enjoyed it 'something'. **

**I have recently been updating and editing all my stories and hopefully making them look like they were written by an adult, rather than a five-year-old and this one for some reason seemed to have been overlooked as I went through them and reworked them until I found it a couple of days or so ago. So, I gave it an overhaul and am re-posting it now, so it is back out there once again.**

**Enjoy!**

CROSSFIRE - THE NEXT GENERATION

"EVA!" I hear my husband's impatient shout drifting up the stairs and I smile.

"Hang on I'm coming" I call back, rolling my eyes – I wouldn't be scrambling now if he hadn't ambushed me in the shower earlier.

I make my way out and glance down the stairs and my breath catches as I lay eyes on Gideon. He is standing with his hands shoved in his pockets and he looks towards me and smiles.

"We are going to be late" he grumbles.

"And whose fault is that?" I retort with a grin as I walk down the stairs towards him.

I stop in front of him and I poke my finger into his rock-hard chest. "Firstly, if you think I am going miss our eldest son's graduation you are sorely mistaken and secondly and most importantly who made us late in the first place?"

Gideon watches me poke him, amusement making his mouth twitch and he just gives me a faux innocent look. I can't help myself and I grab his biceps and reach up and kiss the corner of his mouth. I see the heat in his eyes as he twists and pulls me into his body and then he takes over the kiss and devours my mouth. Even after all these years he is still a very highly sexual man and still likes to be in control.

I look up into his face, and marvel at the miracle that is my husband. He has had his moments over the years as have I; but we have learnt many things the main one for me was not to run at the first hint of trouble and Gideon, well… he learnt not to shut me out when something went wrong resulting in the fact we have only got stronger as the years have gone on and have been a formidable force against those who wanted to destroy us.

Gideon now is nothing like the man I married all those years ago. He has, with intense therapy over the years and with the love of his family overcome the majority of his demons and banished them. His relationship with Chris is rock solid and he looks upon him as his father now not just a stepfather. Chris and Elizabeth never reconciled but have now got to a point where they are good friends. Gideon's relationship with his mother is what can be described as wary. He undoubtedly loves her and she loves him and there has been a tremendous amount of progress over the years but sadly there will never be that closeness the like he now shares with Chris, but I think there is just too much water under the bridge and too much hurt and betrayal for him to be able to completely trust her. Her denial that anything had ever happened to him as a child was just too deep a wound to ever fully heal but having said that though their relationship has, with the help of intense therapy been really good now for a number of years.

The biggest achievement we have had apart from our children is the fact that Gideon and I share a bed and have done for many years as his nightmares diminished and eventually disappeared altogether. It took him a while to have the confidence to take that final step and sleep a full night with me but after he took that first step he hasn't looked back, and then about ten years ago he took another massive step and he slowly weaned himself off the medication he received for his nightmares and that also proved to be a complete success. He is also now totally secure in the knowledge that I am not going to leave him, and he will never be alone again. It took him a while to reach that point but with help and encouragement he made it and I am exceedingly proud of everything that he has achieved.

"I thought you were concerned about us being late" I say as I pull away from him.

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you" he replies.

I smile and take his outstretched hand. Leaving our outrageously large house, we head outside to where Raul is waiting with the car. As our family grew, we moved out of the Penthouse and the city into our current home which can only be described as a mansion and we have lived out of the city for many years. If I am honest, I miss the cacophony of sights, sounds and smells which makes up New York City life, but an apartment was no place to bring up children; and as our family grew the apartment became just too small. We still own the penthouse and stay there from time to time and Gideon still owns a large chunk of New York.

"Let's go" Gideon says abruptly as we climb in the Bentley, Gideon has just taken delivery of the latest model and instead of the usual black this model is a beautiful deep blue.

As we make our way to the high school where our eldest son Zachary is graduating today. I receive a text and quickly open it.

_**Where the hell are you?**_

I smile and glance at Gideon who is looking at me questioningly, "It's Ireland asking where we are" I explain as I quickly tap out a response.

_**We are on our way.**_

When we arrive, we see everyone gathered and my heart stutters as I watch our three children turn as one to look towards us and their faces light up as soon as they lay eyes on Gideon. They all adore him, and he is a brilliant father to them.

My proud eyes wander over each of them. Zachary, our eldest son and man of the moment who is 18 years old and graduating High School today, I say man as that is exactly what he is now and he is Gideon's double, as tall as his father with the same inky black hair and chiselled features and the same beautiful blue eyes. It is quite unnerving at times to see just how much he physically resembles his father. But although he favours Gideon physically his temperament is all me, he has the quick hot Latin temper which I inherited from my father.

Standing next to Zachary is our second son Noah. There is just under two years between Zachary and Noah after I fell pregnant with him when Zachary was just a year old. Gideon swears he was conceived the night of Zac's first birthday party at our Outer Banks home. At 16 he will be graduating in a couple of years' times. He is another Gideon clone and it has often been thought he and Zachary were twins over the years when people first meet them as they are eerily alike but there is one difference in my second son which tells him apart from his elder brother – his eyes, whereas Zachary's are blue like Gideon, Noah inherited my stormy grey eyes. Noah also favours Gideon in temperament he is quiet and quite intense and doesn't need to raise his voice to make his feelings known. My baby boys, although they are no longer children. They are now strong grown men and I am incredibly proud of both of them. Zachary plans now to go to college and he will be attending Columbia like his father before him and it is his ambition to eventually become a business lawyer; Noah has ambitions to go into law enforcement like his grandfather, my dad Victor Reyes when he finishes school. We were surprised when he made that desire known but we support him with his choices and my father is overjoyed by his decision and has offered him untold advice on the matter.

A high-pitched squeal reaches our ears and a teenage girl pushes between her two older brothers and hurtles towards Gideon who let's go of my hand to catch her as she launches herself at him. Lara our daughter and youngest of our three children at 14 is the apple of her father's eye, his little princess. From the moment she was born he was like putty in her hands and she achieved what I never managed to totally do, she completely tamed him. She also has Gideon stamped all over her, she favours him in looks as she also has inherited his dark hair and blue eyes, but she has inherited my petite curvy stature rather than tall and lean like Gideon and her brothers.

"DADDY" she squeals as she clings on to him.

"Hey sweet pea" Gideon replies lovingly as he presses a kiss to her hair and tries to peel her off him.

Zachary saunters towards us with a wicked grin on his face, "Hi dad, did you and mom get... distracted again?" he asks cheekily.

I feel my cheeks heating at his words, we have tried to keep our sex life private and we tried so hard not to make our kids aware of what we got up to behind closed doors but in recent years both our sons have made us aware that at times they knew exactly what we were doing.

"No, you know we wouldn't have missed today for the world" Gideon replies coolly and neatly sidestepping the unsaid assumption as he pulls Zachary into a warm hug and then reaches for Noah to greet him similarly.

Everyone surges towards us, to greet us. Angus is here, although he has now retired from his duties as Gideon's security. He is here today in his capacity as Zachary's god father. I look at him carefully and I am worried as his health hasn't been so good recently and he looks tired and old. Gideon's mother Elizabeth and stepfather Chris are both here although now living separately, as is my father Victor and my mother they are still together and still happy. When Gideon took on the responsibility of her mother's care and enabled my mom to be with my dad it gave her a whole new lease of life. She became a totally different person. The anxiety and hysterical outbursts vanished, and she became settled and happy because she was where she was always supposed to be. Her own mother lived to the grand old age 87 before she passed away quietly in her sleep a few years ago at the care home she lived in in California. I watch my parents as they stand hand in hand and my mom absently caresses my dad's arm with her free hand. My dad is still on the job but is coming up for retirement soon.

Ireland and Christopher are here, Christopher has never married and is now running Vidal records and is a successful businessman in his own right. Ireland is married to none other than Arnoldo, the significant age gap worried many people when they got together as she was so young when they announced their love for each other. It came to no surprise to me when they announced that they were together as their behaviour towards each other showed that there was a significant chemistry between them for a long time.

Arnoldo is not here as he is at his restaurant getting things ready for after the ceremony as we are all going to descend there for lunch. I smile as I recall Gideon and when he had taken Arnoldo to one side and threatened him that he would kill him with his bare hands if he ever hurt Ireland and while everyone assumed that was metaphorically speaking and just an idle threat, I knew better as I know exactly what Gideon is capable of when push comes to shove. Ireland and Arnoldo are happy she helps him run his restaurants. She went to college to study business and after she graduated, she put her learning to good use. They have never had any children though and originally, I found that unusual especially considering Arnoldo's roots; as after all Italians are all pretty big on family. I had wondered at first if that was anything to do with the age difference or just the fact that they are consumed with their work. We never pried, but then a few years down the line when I was pregnant with Lara Ireland had confided in me that Arnoldo was unable to father children. She had also confided in me he was terrified that she was giving up her chance at being a mother and would eventually leave him as a result of it. She told me that a previous lover had done just that in the past and as a result he was pretty insecure and vulnerable about it. Ireland had told me that she was happy with Arnoldo and loved him regardless and that _he_ was all she wanted. Any fool could see that, and they seem happy enough and that is all that matters.

I smile as I see my best friend in the world. Cary and Trey are here with their daughter Eva who is now 12 years old. I was beyond honoured when Cary told me they had decided to name their daughter after me, she was conceived with the help of IVF and a surrogate and Trey told me that they had mixed the sperm donation so they don't know who is the actual biological father, but you only have to look at the little girl to see she is the image of Cary. He is another person who is totally different from the man he used to be. Trey was the making of him and gave him the self-belief he had always lacked. He continued modelling for a time but slowly he came to realise that he had more to offer than just his good looks. He went back to school which we all supported, and I have my suspicions that Gideon financed him through school and college. He got his high school diploma and then went on to college. He is now a qualified psychologist and he helps children and teenagers who find themselves in the position he was in and does for them what Dr Travis did for him. I am incredibly proud of him and what has achieved in his life.

We take our seats and I am not surprised to see not only Raul but a large number of Gideon's security team are here not only out of duty as part of their job to protect us but because they too wanted to share this day as they have watched our children grow up, and feel a sort of loco parentis pride.

As we sit and wait Gideon grips my hand tightly, "It doesn't seem like five minutes ago that I was watching him being born" he whispers proudly nodding towards Zachary who is sitting in front of us with the rest of his graduation class.

I smile and my mind immediately returns to that day eighteen years ago and I recall how I had gone into labour at Mark and Stephens wedding reception...

_The reception is in full swing and I feel... uncomfortable. I have this ache in the bottom of my back it's been there on and off for most of the day, but I have tried to ignore it. I discreetly try and rub my back to ease it. If I am honest, I've had enough and want to go home. I look at my watch it's nearly 9 pm and I wonder if we could get away with leaving soon._

"_Are you ok Angel?" Gideon asks me anxiously. He has been watching me like a hawk I'm exceedingly close to my due date and every time I move, he is panicking thinking this is it._

_"I'm fine" I assure him, "my back is aching a little that's all" I say and run my hand over my huge swollen stomach, and I get rewarded with a solid kick, our baby boy has been quite active today._

_Gideon immediately reaches for me and starts rubbing my back firmly. I moan "that feels so good" I say._

_We are sitting watching Mark and Steven dancing together. In fact, the dance floor is full but I am too tired and feel too heavy to even consider going out there but I have promised that as soon as there is a slow dance I will go with Gideon and we can just sway a little. That is all that's keeping me here, as I love dancing with my husband. I glance at Gideon, this wedding hasn't been much fun for him as he has had to point out numerous times to different people that he is at a wedding of a friend and it is not the time or place to discuss business, when people have approached him to do just that. _

_He had shocked me last night when he revealed the extent of amount of Cross Industries he is selling off, I have known for a while he was planning on downsizing considerably, because he wants to be able to be a hands on father with our son and Cross Industries is just too demanding for him to be able to do that. I think I should have seen this coming after he redistributed the shares of Vidal Records, but the extent of what he is selling off is so staggering that it boggles the mind._

_The music changes and a slow intimate song comes on and Gideon stands and holds out his hand to me, I grab it and heave myself to my feet and we make our way to the dance floor._

"_Are you alright Angel, are you sure you want to do this?" Gideon asks me and I nod._

"_Yes, I love dancing with you although I don't think what we will be doing will be anything like dancing. But I needed to get up and move a little," I say._

"_Ok then, let's take things nice and easy, Angel" Gideon says as we sway rather than dance to the music._

_We must look quite comical as my huge stomach makes it impossible for Gideon to stand too close, so we are practically at arm's length dancing to a song where we should be cheek to cheek. _

_Suddenly a strong pain grips me and I feel like a tight band has clamped my stomach. I gasp and grip Gideon's arms leaning towards him._

"_Eva what is it, are you alright?" he asks anxiously._

_I shake my head, but then it comes again and then I feel it, a sudden gush and I feel very wet. Gideon leaps back and exclaims loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Shawna appears from nowhere and through the pain I am feeling, I hear her instructing Gideon._

_"Gideon, call 911 her waters have broken," she says._

_We are now totally the focus of everyone's attention, and Mark and Steven come over, the concern evident on their faces._

"_Are you ok Eva?" Mark asks as he reaches for me._

"_I'm so sorry" I gasp._

_Steven pats my hand, "don't you dare apologise," he says kindly._

_Gideon has now pulled himself together and is taking charge, he is on the phone, issuing rapid instructions then hanging up he wraps his arm around me._

"_Can you walk Angel?" he asks me anxiously and I nod._

_Shawna fetches my purse and after apologising profusely once more to Mark and Steven, Gideon leads me slowly away and as we make our way out, we get numerous shouts of good luck. Gideon has his arm wrapped protectively around me and we eventually get to the entrance of the hotel when another pain hits me._

"_Stop" I gasp, and I grip Gideon tightly as I ride it out. _

_I know that everything that has happened will probably be all over the internet shortly as so many people have witnessed it, but at this moment I really don't care._

_I am still clinging to Gideon riding out the pain and as I look up, I see Angus walking quickly towards us and when he reaches us, he gets on my other side._

"_Come on lass, let's be having you," he says kindly, and between him and Gideon we make it to the waiting Bentley…_

I am brought back to the present day by someone talking to me.

"Are you listening mom?" I turn towards the voice and Noah is looking questioningly at me.

"Sorry what did you say?" I ask.

"God mom you were away with the fairies then" he says with a grin and I smile, "I said what happens afterwards?" he repeats.

I glance up at Gideon, "I assumed we were all going out for a meal at Tableau One?" I say and Gideon nods in agreement.

"Arnoldo is expecting us all at Tableau One for lunch, that's why he isn't here right now. Maggie and Gage are also joining us there" Gideon confirms.

Noah nods and I take a moment to look at him, and the memories immediately come into my mind of the day I found out I was expecting him...

_I am lying in bed I literally cannot move; I feel... I don't know drained, I have been feeling like this for a couple of days or so and I know I have 13 month old baby to take care of and work but this isn't right._

"_Angel?" Gideon looks at me as he enters the room with Zachary in his arms, I look up and smile weakly. "Are you sick?" he asks the concern is evident._

_I shake my head, "No, I feel... I'm just tired" I say with a sigh._

_Gideon frowns, "you are very pale Angel do you think you should see a doctor?" he asks._

_I shake my head "No, I know what the problem is I'm just tired, what with Zac's first birthday party last month, plus I've had that huge marketing project I've been dealing with alone for the past few weeks because Mark was out sick as well as taking care of Zac and everything else we have had going on I'm just exhausted" I say I sit up and a feeling of nausea overwhelms me and clapping my hand over my mouth I rush to the bathroom. _

_When I have finished, I sit back on my heels and think for a moment - that was new, perhaps I am sick? I return to the bedroom where Gideon is pacing holding our son tightly on one arm whilst tapping on his phone with his free hand. I smile at the sight of him, he is dressed only in his boxer briefs and he is a magnificent sight._

"_I'm arranging an appointment for you" he states firmly as he continues to tap at his phone._

"_Gideon please, I'm fine honestly" I protest._

_I quickly get dressed and take Zachary from Gideon's arms he glances at me as I do this. _

"_I've already given him his breakfast" he says, and I smile I had gathered that much by the remains of it still around his mouth and I take him into our bathroom for a washcloth to wipe his mouth. _

_When Zac was born, I was having difficulty producing enough milk for him and after trying different things I decided reluctantly to bottle feed him. Gideon was overjoyed by this as he too could participate with feeding our son and as he progressed on to solid food Gideon has always done more than his fair share of feeding duties, he really is a brilliant father and totally hands on with every aspect of parenthood._

_After cleaning up Zac I head to our home office. I have somewhat taken over the penthouse office since Zachary was born as I wanted to get back to work as quickly as I could and work was sent home for me to complete and I still use it now when I am working on projects and bring the work home with me. I look at the files and check the completion dates on one project Mark and I have been working on and frown, surely? I pause and look at the calendar it can't be? I pick my phone up and check the date on my phone, if that is the date then... I go to my other calendar and swallow hard as I put together the list of symptoms I am experiencing, I can't be? I am frozen to the spot when Gideon joins me._

"_Angel?" he says warily, I point at the calendar and he is immediately at my side. _

"_I'm late" I say and look up as realisation appears on Gideon's face. Slowly a delighted grin spreads across his lips._

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying?" he asks._

_I shrug, "Extreme tiredness, nausea and vomiting, late with my period... it seems obvious when you put it all together" I say._

_Ten minutes later Raul appears with a brown paper bag and offers it to me. Gideon is beside me as we make our way to the bathroom. I ask him to wait outside while I do what I need to do, and I stand motionless staring at the small stick hopeful yet slightly panicked by the events which are unfolding. If this is correct, I am going to be a mother to two children. I need to try and gather my thoughts before I call Gideon in. When the time is up, I glance at the stick... POSITIVE, my legs turn to jelly and I slump unceremoniously to the floor calling out for Gideon, in a moment the door is open and he is by my side. He glances at the test and takes in a sharp breath before hauling me to my feet and crushing me to his chest._

"_Another baby" he mutters as he smothers me with kisses he pauses when I don't respond, "Angel? Are you unhappy about this?" he asks warily._

_I shake my head, "No not unhappy, just a little bit overwhelmed by the prospect of another baby, I know we were trying but it was all just theory this makes it real and… I just… two children, we are going to be parents to two children" I say somewhat lamely._

_Gideon grins at me, he gets what I am saying but his obvious joy at the prospect of another child is evident._

"_I am delighted" he replies looking me in the eye searching for my reaction._

"_We will have two babies... I am just a bit... scared" I admit._

_Gideon holds me tightly, "You have me, you will always have me" he says, and I know in that moment everything is going to ok..._

Everything was ok and nine months later our second son was born I glance at him again as he sits on Gideon's right hand side, memories flooding me of his arrival in the world, that was an interesting birth, not quite as dramatic as Zachary who announced his impending arrival at a wedding reception but Noah was in no rush at all to leave the confines of my womb and eventually had to be evicted...

"_Well everything is as it should be, but it appears that baby Cross number two is far too comfortable in there" Dr Marshall says as she wipes my huge swollen stomach and replaces the ultrasound scan wand back in place._

_I have to say I am ready for this to be over, but our second son doesn't appear to be in any rush to vacate the premises! My attention returns to Dr Marshall._

"_Well as you are now officially overdue I think it is time to call it a day, so if you both are agreeable I would like to book you in to induce labour and bring the little guy into the world?" she looks at us questioningly and as Gideon goes to speak I jump straight in._

"_Yes definitely" I say. _

_Gideon squeezes my hand, "There are no risks involved with inducing labour?" he asks warily._

_Dr Marshall sighs, "There are risks with everything Mr Cross, but it is a routine procedure and there are no more risks involved with induction than going into labour naturally" she says._

_Gideon nods and gives his approval and we are given an appointment the day after tomorrow to proceed with the eviction._

_Two days later we had said goodbye to Zachary who was being watched by Chris while we were at the hospital and after going through the instructions several times and Chris assuring us everything would be fine Gideon had practically dragged me out of the house._

_Gideon and I arrive at the hospital for the induction. Secretly I had hoped that things would start naturally, and I wouldn't have to go through this; but it wasn't to be but now I am excited to finally meet our son._

"_Good morning and how are you both today?" Dr Marshall says brightly as she greets us._

"_Looking forward to meet our son" Gideon says, and I smile and nod in agreement._

_The usual formalities are observed and then we are led to a side room where I am put on a drip of Pitocin, everyone has assured me this will kick start contractions and considering how quickly Zachary was born I am hopeful that this should be equally as quickly._

_Five hours later..._

_Dr Marshall is scratching her head, she has never known such a reaction to Pitocin, yes the contractions started, but they weren't strong and the Pitocin levels were increased, and when they were increased my contractions actually stopped for a while, they have started again but they are not regular and not strong and I am not dilating, Gideon is sitting holding my hand tightly and listening to the advice and looking worried, he hadn't expected this, nobody expected this. Gideon had researched the subject of induction and he was expecting a baby and now it appeared this wasn't going to be the case any time soon._

"_So, what do we do now?" he asks eventually._

"_We wait there isn't much more we can do. Walking around may help speed things along but if I am going to be totally honest with you, I'm not sure what to suggest. I've never actually seen a reaction like this before" Dr Marshall says helplessly._

"_I feel stupid doing this" I say as we do another circuit of the hospital corridors Gideon walking beside me and helping me guide my drip stand along with us._

"_If it helps, we will do it" he says firmly as he looks at me, "Are you having any contractions at all?" he asks as he studies my expression._

_I nod, "Yes but they are nowhere near as intense as the ones I had when I was having Zachary" I say. _

_Gideon nods and as we start another circuit I pause as I get a contraction which feels a bit stronger than the ones I have been getting to this point._

"_That one was a bit stronger" I say._

"_Do you want to go back?" Gideon asks me with concern._

_I shake my head, "No, one slightly stronger contraction doesn't mean anything" I say._

_Patience has never been a strong trait in either myself or Gideon and as the hours pass, I am getting more and more frustrated that nothing seems to be happening and Gideon who is trying to keep his impassive mask in place is almost vibrating with impatience at the lack of progress._

"_OK Eva let's take another look at you" Dr Marshall says almost apologetically, we have now been here over 24 hours and the last time I was examined I was only 4cm dilated._

_I sigh as I climb on to the bed and Dr Marshall takes a look. As she examines me a huge contraction hits me and I grip Gideon's hand tightly._

"_Shit!" I gasp, "that one was stronger than all the others I have had put together!" I say._

_Dr Marshall grins "I think we have finally got things moving, you are 7cm dilated now and Baby Cross is totally engaged and ready to go so at this point I think we can confidently break your waters to speed things along. I was reluctant to do that before as we didn't want an infection setting in, but now I think would be a good time to do that if you in agreement?" _

_Gideon and I look at one another and although he doesn't seem convinced, I nod confidently. _

"_Ok" I say._

_A few moments later Dr Marshall breaks my waters and I feel a gush of water, almost immediately the contractions start coming thick and fast and after over 24 hours of nothing it seems that everything is happening now._

_An hour later and 28 hours since I first arrived at the hospital, I am finally ready to push out our son._

"_I am not going through this again, we will have an elective caesarean next time" Gideon says as he takes his place beside me and wraps his arm around me._

_I look up at him my eyebrows raised, "next time?" I say and Gideon has the grace to look apologetic._

"_Sorry Angel, if we decide to have another child" he says trying to placate me._

_I don't have the energy to make a smart-ass remark and I just want this over with. Dr Marshall tells me our son is entering the birth canal and I need to push so I do so. I push and push Gideon is encouraging me as he did when I was having Zachary, but nothing seems to be happening, Dr Marshall examines me once more, and sighs._

"_Eva, baby Cross has entered the birth canal facing upwards, his back is against yours this makes things more difficult and unfortunately more painful for you but you are progressing so I need you push hard the next contraction you get, ok?" Dr Marshall looks at me and I nod. _

"_Can't you give her anything?" Gideon asks nervously._

_Dr Marshall shakes her head, "Too late for an epidural now and really any other pain relief would be kicking in after the fact, so Eva just needs to suck it up and go with it" she says apologetically._

"_Christ" Gideon mutters and grips me tighter, "I'm with you Angel, and you know if I could I would take all the pain away" he says I look up at him and see the fear in his eyes._

"_I can do this" I gasp and grip his hand._

_Gideon nods and at that moment another contraction comes, and I push down hard._

"_That's it Angel you are doing brilliantly" Gideon encourages as I continue to push._

_The progress is slow, and Dr Marshall is issuing instructions to help. The pain and pressure in my lower back is incredible and it feels like I am breaking in half as I continue to push, but I know there is nothing I can do except keep going and to push our son out._

_I'm not sure what happened but a moment later several other medical staff swamp the room and one person is pushing something, panic rises in me._

"_What's going on?" I say as I take in all the people around us._

_Gideon is on alert and while he is trying to calm me telling me everything is ok; I can tell he is severely panicked by this turn of events._

"_Eva listen to me; this isn't progressing as quickly as we had hoped so I am going to help baby along a little. We are going to use some forceps; baby Cross has gotten a little bit distressed in there and we need to get him out ok?" she says._

_I nod, "He's ok isn't he... he's not going to die, is he?" I ask._

_Dr Marshall smiles, "he has got distressed and he has defecated which isn't good for him and his heart rate has dropped a little, so it is imperative we get him out sooner rather than later" she says._

_Gideon grips me tightly and I can feel him trembling slightly._

"_Come on Angel you can do this" he whispers, and I hear his voice catch then I feel his lips on my head as he kisses me. I take a moment to glance up at him and I am quite shocked his face is white and he is sweating almost as much as I am - he looks really ill. I realise it is the fear, this is killing him. I know that he feels helpless, I am in pain and struggling and our son is in danger and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. My attention returns to Dr Marshall who tells me she has numbed the area and is going to make an incision and I nod._

"_Ok Eva the incision has been made and I am now going to put the forceps inside you, and catch hold of the baby's head, I will tell you when they are in place and then I am going to ask you to push ok?" she says._

"_Yes" I reply, I look up at Gideon once more. "Help me do this, I need you" I say, and I see the resolve on his face as he pulls me close and nods but as he holds me, I can feel his body trembling violently._

"_Ok the forceps are in place I want you push now Eva" Dr Marshall says._

_I push hard and the pain in my lower back is excruciating I close my eyes tightly and continue to push, I try and block out the pain as I focus on my son._

"_Ok Eva well done the baby's head is out" Dr Marshall says eventually, "Now we need to get him out, I push again and once again the pain consumes me, I scream out as I feel my son being pulled from my body._

"_Oh Angel!" Gideon gasps and I open my eyes._

"_Is he ok?" I gasp as I look down. I am listening for the baby crying but there is only silence._

_I see a lifeless little figure and I grip Gideon's hand tighter; he is motionless staring at the doctors who are frantically working on our son, he is a strange colour and I am guess that is because he pooed and he floppy and unresponsive._

_Moments later a piercing cry fills the air and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and burst into tears. Gideon sags and kisses me tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Is he ok?" I whisper as I look up at my husband._

"_I... I don't know" Gideon stammers and stands up straight, "Is he alright?" he asks a little louder and Dr Marshall smiles at us._

"_He's going to be just fine, come on daddy cut the cord and we can get your son cleaned up properly"._

_Gideon cuts the cord and follows the doctor who is holding our son and who is now making his presence known very loudly indeed._

"_There is nothing wrong with those lungs" Gideon says, I watch him as he touches our sons head as the doctor cleans him and gives him some oxygen. Eventually when it is established everything is good, he is wrapped and handed to Gideon who takes him and then glances at me a huge smile on his face._

"_He's beautiful" he says as he looks down at our son._

_He brings him over and hands him to me, "here's your son Angel" he says as he kisses me again._

_I look down and touch the red marks at the side of our son's head from the forceps._

"_They will fade in a couple of days" Dr Marshall says._

_I nod and gently stroke my son's cheek._

"_Do you have a name for him?" Dr Marshall asks._

_I nod, "Noah, Noah Liam Cross" I say..._

The graduation ceremony is complete and we are all making our way out when I feel Gideon stiffen considerably. I pause and follow his intense gaze across the room and see Lara talking to someone... a boy, a boy in a graduation gown meaning he is 18 years of age and she is openly flirting with him and he with her. I grip Gideon's hand tightly as I know any second, he will be charging over there and causing a scene.

"Baby relax they are just talking" I say with more confidence than I feel. I recognise the boy; he is one of Zachary's friends and has been to our home several times.

"She's 14 years old Eva" Gideon growls and I can feel him tensing and trying to pull away from me.

"Relax dad, Joel won't try anything. He's not stupid, he knows she's off limits. I would kick his ass personally if he tried it on with her" Zachary says as he appears beside us.

"I don't like it" Gideon says through gritted teeth and Zac sensing his father's distress sighs and makes his way over to retrieve his sister. I have no idea what he whispers to her, but she looks around and moments later Zac is shepherding Lara back towards us.

"We were just talking daddy" Lara says as she looks up at Gideon.

I feel him relax and he smiles down at her, "I know sweetheart, but we have to go we have a table booked at Tableau One and Uncle Arnie will be waiting to see us" Gideon explains as he tries to rein in his reaction to what he has just seen.

I smile, Arnoldo has always been Uncle Arnie to all our kids, even before he officially got the title when he married Ireland. He is Lara's god father and it is a standing joke that he is officially an Italian godfather.

Lara sighs and glances back towards Joel and gives him a little wave. I immediately feel Gideon tense again and so I quickly coordinate our departure before he blows a gasket. Of all our children Gideon's possessive protective streak is most prominent with Lara probably because she is a girl and he sees himself as her protector, and like me she is able to make him lose his self-control and get him riled up more than anyone else is able to.

**oooOOOooo**

I climb out of the car and Gideon wraps his arm around me, everyone congregates outside the restaurant and we all file in. Maggie and Gage arrived just as we did, and I embrace her warmly. She has become a very close friend and confidant over the years, and she is godmother to Noah. She and Gage have tried repeatedly to have children but it has sadly their attempts always ended in miscarriage and after a number of years trying they decided to say enough was enough and try a different way and now they have a lovely family after they adopted twin boys. The boys were four months old when the adoption was complete and now, they are fifteen years old. They are not here today as they are away with Gage's parents.

"Maggie" I say as I hug and air kiss my friend.

"Hello Eva, did the ceremony go well?" Maggie asks and I nod as I pull my phone from my pocket and show her the photographs I had taken.

Maggie smiles, "it doesn't seem like five minutes since we were all at the Outer Banks celebrating his first birthday and we watched as he sat on Gideon's lap unwrapping his presents" she says.

I laugh, "I know it makes me feel quite old" I say.

Maggie's smile fades and after giving Gideon a glance she pulls me to one side which sets me on alert wondering what she is going to say.

"I need to tell you something, our mutual pain the butt has been active and on form again" Maggie murmurs and I look at her closely and the answer comes to me in a rush.

"Corinne?" I whisper and Maggie nods.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "What has she done now?" I ask with a sigh.

"Well… as you know she is more than predictable, every year she makes overtures of reaching out to Gideon it is always around the same time periodically through the year, normally at Zac's birthday, and as your family increased, so did she and tried to initiate contact around Noah's and Lara's birthdays as well, and she always tries around Thanksgiving and Christmas, but somehow she got the news of Zac's graduation and she sent me a card for him along with her usual letter addressed to Gideon for me to pass on to him. Arash has been a darling as always, I keep passing on her letters and he keeps informing the authorities and as such it is more than ample proof that she is still a danger to you and still is obsessed with Gideon".

I shake my head, "You'd think she'd give it up wouldn't you?" I say.

Maggie nods, "Well… yes you would especially eighteen years down the line you'd think she would realise that there is no hope for her. She won't be getting out prison any time soon and the more she harasses us the stronger the case is to keep her where she is" she says.

"How did she find out about Zac's graduation, who told her?" I ask wondering who would be dumb enough to keep her informed about our lives.

Maggie shrugs and shakes her head, "I don't know but my best guess would be her parents or her brother. None of them agree with what she did, but they do visit her quite regularly and it isn't beyond the realms of possibility that they unwittingly enable her by answering her questions about you and what is happening in your lives" she says.

I reach for Maggie's hand, "I'm just sorry you have been drawn into all this and she keeps harassing you" I say apologetically.

Maggie smiles, "I'm just happy I can help. As you know Gage was unhappy to begin with about us being involved but as I pointed out to him, what can she do? She is in prison stewing in her own obsession which she airs periodically to me, in the hope that I will pass on her letters to Gideon and he will go and see her. If she is too stupid or deluded to realise that is never going to happen and that her letters have only been passed on to Arash rather than Gideon she deserves all she gets. I am just happy that I can be of help to you to prevent any parole boards ever ruling in her favour" she says.

My mouth drops open, "she seriously believes she is eligible for parole?" I ask incredulously.

Maggie laughs, "Oh yes, she did everything that was requested of her to qualify for a parole hearing and continues to behave like a model inmate but with the evidence that Arash produced which contradicted everything she was saying it became clear to everyone what her game was and as such each time she applies for parole she gets denied" she says.

I shake my head sadly; Corinne is always destined to be a thorn in our sides but thankfully she is where she belongs and cannot hurt any of us.

I feel a strong arm snake around my waist, "What's going on?" Gideon asks as he looks at us.

I look at Maggie and she nods, "Corinne" we both say in unison.

Gideon rolls his eyes, "let me guess, her usual sealed letter addressed to me?" he says in a bored tone.

Maggie nods, "along with a greeting card for Zac for his graduation" she says.

"Seriously?" Gideon says and Maggie nods.

"I passed it all on to Arash as usual" she says.

Gideon shakes his head, "you'd think after eighteen years she'd give it up" he says and I giggle.

"That's what I said, but she still hasn't got the message, but she is getting her information about us from somewhere, Maggie seems to think it's her family when they go to visit her, but if they are telling her about us then surely they are enabling her?" I say.

Gideon nods, "I'll have a word with Arash, when he went to see her to tell her to stop he said that her family visit her regularly and she had told him that they keep her updated on us, perhaps he can come up with something to scare them into not encouraging her?"

I nod, "I hope so as it's not fair on Maggie to have to keep dealing with it" I say.

"I don't disagree" Gideon says grimly.

Maggie smiles at both of us, "Look don't worry about me, as long as it's me she is focussed on she isn't hassling anyone else, I mean it would be far worse if she started reaching out to the children" she says.

Both Gideon and I look horrified at that thought, but before we can respond I hear Arnoldo's voice.

My attention moves away from Maggie and Gideon as Arnoldo appears and after giving Ireland a rather passionate kiss, he greets us all warmly. He shakes Zachary by the hand and pulls him into a warm embrace congratulating him on his graduation.

"Hi Uncle Arnie" Lara says pushing her way forward and into Arnoldo's arms.

Arnoldo beams at her and pulls her into a hug before leading us all to our table, there is so many of us we are taking up a large proportion of the restaurant and other diners are watching us closely.

Lara notices one couple at a nearby table openly gawking at us and the woman raises her phone and takes a photograph of us; so Lara just blatantly stares right back and then raises her phone and snaps a photograph of the couple. The woman at the other table looks astonished by this and whispers furiously to her companion and then moments later the man she is dining with approaches us.

"Excuse me, may I ask why you took a photograph of my wife and I?" he says looking at Lara.

Gideon goes to stand up, but Lara puts her hand on his arm.

"It's ok daddy, I can handle this. They were being rude staring at us and then she took a photograph of us, so I took one of her to let them know what feels like to be gawked at and photographed" she says glaring at the man who has grace to look embarrassed.

She stands up and folds her arms, her eyebrows raised, "Well?" she says to the man.

The man is speechless, but Lara is on a roll. "We came here for lunch not to be stared at and photographed like animals in a zoo, but your wife thinks it's ok to take photographs of strangers in restaurants who want to have a meal in peace; and so I took a photograph of you. Fair is fair you got one of us. Then you came over here obviously looking to cause a scene so I will give you one. What gives you the right to do that? It's not nice is it when people photograph you without your permission when you are out with your family?" she stares past the man at the woman as she says this.

The man is backing away and by the look on his face he is clearly wishing he hadn't come over. "I'm sorry if my wife offended you, I will ask her to delete the photograph she took" he says eventually.

Everyone is smirking, this is so like Lara she is a complete spitfire and doesn't care what she says or does. I glare at Gideon to say something but the look of pride on his face says it all, and I know that he won't say a word. I glance at my mother and at Elizabeth who are looking totally mortified by the entire exchange, but Chris and my dad are both grinning and my dad is openly chuckling.

"You tell them Lara" he says to her and Lara smiles at him.

"Dad, don't encourage her!" I say sharply I turn to my daughter, "Lara sit down you've made your point" I snap.

Lara glances at me and then with a huff she sits down. I am trying hard to keep a stern expression on my face; but this is who my daughter is and if I am honest, I am equally proud of the fact she doesn't take any crap from anyone. It reassures me that nobody will ever take advantage of her because she won't let them.

The man slinks back to his table and we settle in for our meal. Lara is her usual animated self and dominates everyone's attention as she gushes about Zac, and he smiles indulgently at her. They are incredibly close as he feels a significant protectiveness towards his little sister.

Zara like Noah had been planned and we had purposely for her as we had decided that we would try for one more baby and then that would be it and our family would be complete. We had decided a similar age gap between her, and the boys would be the way to go as hopefully they would remain close as they grew up. However, that is where our organisation ended as even before she was born Lara made it clear that she would do things her way.

It had been a difficult pregnancy right from the start, the morning sickness had been horrendous and lasted far longer than it had with the boys and at one point I had been hospitalised with it sending Gideon into a panic. We had no idea we were having a girl up until she was born as at every scan she resolutely refused to cooperate and let us see what we needed to know. Gideon had joked at one point that it had to be a girl, and the she was clearly as stubborn and strong willed as her mother. I will admit it was kind of nice not knowing for sure until Lara was born what sex she was. The first time of the many occasions where we attempted to find out the sex of our baby pops into my mind...

"_So, we are finding out the sex of the baby today?" Gideon asks as we wait in Dr Marshall's office._

_I nod, "Yes but I am convinced this one is a girl, the whole pregnancy has been so different than the previous ones" I say._

_Gideon grins at my words and then he pulls our joined hands to his mouth and presses a sweet kiss to my fingers, "A Girl huh? Well if that is the case then I am totally screwed, if she is anything like her mother" he says._

_I smile "Oh don't be so melodramatic" I say nudging his shoulder as I rest my free hand on my tiny bump, Gideon lets go of my other hand places his hand over the top of mine and caresses the bump lovingly._

"_Hello all" Dr Marshall says as she enters the room and sits down, "so you are now at 18 weeks and everything is going to plan, everything looks fine and dandy are we finding out the sex of the baby today?" she asks looking up at us._

_Gideon nods "Yes we are" he says firmly._

_Dr Marshall smiles, "Ok then you know where to go" she says pointing towards the door at the back of the office._

_I take my place on the bed and Gideon sits beside me, this familiar routine which we have done so many times._

"_Do you have any preferences?" Dr Marshall asks._

_We both shake our heads, "No" I say, "we just want healthy, but I am convinced that I am having a girl everything has been so different this time" I say._

_Dr Marshall shakes her head, "That doesn't necessarily mean anything" she says._

_We watch the screen as all the tests are done and I glance at Gideon who is giving the screen his rapt attention, this never gets old for either of us but there is something wonderful about the way Gideon delights in everything to do with all the pregnancies we have been through._

"_Is everything as it should be?" Gideon asks after a moment the anxiety clear in his tone._

_Dr Marshall nods and freezes the screen, "Everything is good but Baby Cross is determined not to tell us what we want to know, every time I try and get a view they move and obscure it" she says pointing at the screen._

_Gideon takes a sharp breath in and a huge smile breaks across his face, "It must be a girl and a stubborn one like her mother" he says. He turns towards me and kisses me "I am so screwed!" he whispers to me. I elbow him in the ribs._

"_Could be a boy as pig headed as his father" I retort and Gideon laughs._

I continued to struggle throughout the pregnancy with different issues and things culminated towards the end when I started to struggle with my blood pressure and eventually Dr Marshall made the call that enough was enough, and I was persuaded to have a caesarean.

As I continue to watch Lara hold court at the table, my mind drifts back to the day she came into our lives...

"_I know this isn't what you were hoping for Eva, but your increased blood pressure is now giving us cause for concern" Dr Marshall says._

_Gideon is gripping my hand tightly and I look up at him._

"_I agree with Dr Marshall Angel, it's time to call it a day. You've struggled all the way through this pregnancy, you need to do this for your health and for the baby" he says._

_I nod, logically I know this but I'm afraid, "but it's not time, she will be early" I argue._

_Dr Marshall leans towards me and clasps her hands in front of her, "Eva, you are 36 weeks pregnant, the baby is a good size and we can give him or her the medical care they need to survive being born early. If you were to go any longer the way things are... well the outcome may not be so positive, you are in danger of developing Pre-Eclampsia and that is a condition which could be fatal to you both". She stops speaking and lets me take that in and as I do so I feel Gideon squeeze my hand._

_I nod my head, "okay" I say, and I feel Gideon sag with relief at the side of me._

_Dr Marshall looks relived and leaves us alone to make the arrangements. As soon as she's gone Gideon swoops on me, clasping my face in his hands and kissing me violently._

"_Thank you" he whispers, "I can't lose you or the baby" he says, the anguish and worry clear in his voice._

_I wrap my arms around him, "you're not going to" I say trying to offer him reassurance and comfort._

_Dr Marshall returns, "ok it's all arranged if you'd like to follow me" me says._

_Events move quickly and before I know it, we are in an operating theatre. I have a huge screen up in front of me and Gideon is beside me dressed in scrubs gripping my hand. I glance at him and the anxiety is clear for all to see. I am oddly calm though, I have now accepted this needs to happen, I have assurances that our baby has excellent chances of survival and this is the best outcome all round. Gideon looks down at me and sees me staring at him and he manages to offer a small smile, I squeeze his hand reassuringly._

"_I love you" I whisper to him._

_He responds by leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips, "I love you too Angel" he says hoarsely._

_Our attention is drawn to Dr Marshall who is issuing instructions and she asks me if she can feel what she is doing._

"_I don't feel anything" I say and Dr Marshall smiles._

"_In which case let's get this show on the road" she says._

_I feel a strange tugging sensation and I am listening to the conversation going on the other side the screen, everyone sounds calm and unruffled then suddenly a piercing scream fills the air and as I hear them I feel tears start to fall._

"_Congratulations you have a very feisty baby girl" Dr Marshall says._

_I look up once more at Gideon who is also crying freely, "We have a daughter" he whispers as his tearful gaze is now fixed on the proceedings the other side of the screen._

_A nurse brings our daughter around so I can see her before whisking her away to do all the necessary checks._

"_Go with her" I say to Gideon, but he is already moving towards his daughter._

_Moments later he returns with a tiny screaming and wriggling bundle, "here is your daughter Eva, she isn't too impressed with being born" he says with amusement as he lays her next to me._

"_Baby Cross is definitely a fighter, she is breathing well, as you can tell from the noise that she is making and she is a good weight at 4 pounds she is not a lot smaller than some babies who go to full term, we will keep her under observation but I don't think she will require any specialised treatment" Dr Marshall says._

_I look down at the angry little girl who is still wriggling furiously but she has now stopped crying. "Hey, calm down" I say, and I grasp her tiny hand._

_Gideon is staring at the little bundle with pure love on his face, he has snapped a number of photographs and now he is reaching for her._

"_Hey there, I'm your daddy, and you little lady need to calm down and relax" he says staring at her, I can't help the smile that fills my face, watching Gideon tenderly hold his daughter._

"Mom are you ok this is the second time today you have been somewhere else?" I look up and smile at Noah who has once again pulled me from my memories.

"I'm sorry I have just been reminiscing thinking back to when the three of you were born, Zachary graduating has stirred some old memories up" I say.

"Feeling old eh mom?" Lara asks cheekily.

I smile, "not exactly, just thinking how quickly the past 18 years have flown by and how you three have enhanced my life" I look towards Gideon who is listening and smiling indulgently at me.

"Wouldn't you agree?" I say to him.

Gideon nods and the look of love in his eyes makes my heart lurch.

"Wholeheartedly" he says with utter sincerity.

With that I watch as Gideon rises to his feet and picks his glass up to propose a toast to Zachary and everyone around the table picks up their glasses.

"As Eva has just said, the past 18 years have flown by and you three have enhanced my life immeasurably, I have only done four things in my life which I have no regrets whatsoever about, marrying your mother was the first and being a father to you three. I know I also speak for your mother when I say how proud we both are of all three of you and while you - Noah and you - Lara both have more a few more years yet before you embark on the next phase of your lives, you Zachary have now reached that point and today is all about you as you graduate from high school and prepare to go on to college. I am overjoyed that you chose to follow my footsteps and will be attending Columbia and I am confident that you will thrive and excel there. As you do so know that your mother and I will always be here to support you should you need us. But for today we focus on the here and now and that is your graduation from High School so if everyone could raise their glasses to Zachary on his milestone from childhood to adulthood, to Zachary!"

"To Zachary!" is the response.

**THE END**


End file.
